Lawson .22 Pistol
The Lawson .22 is a semi-automatic rimfire pistol featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description A licensed copy of the Ruger 22/45 Target made by Lawson Firearms as a cheaper alternative. Based upon the Standard trim, it features a 4 inch Barrel, a wooden laminated grip, a 7 Round magazine and it still boosts the same grip and fire controls as the M1911. It houses the .22 Long Rifle Rimfire cartridge, which is very cheap, but isn't very powerful. A common firearm, available in gun stores troughout North America. Information 'Tactics' The first firearm/weapon available to the player. It has a short range, a small magazine and little chance of knocking back an enemy, however the weapon has an above average accuracy and is relatively quiet for a firearm. Using this weapon should be avoided on higher level missions, and it should be replaced by a stronger firearm as soon as possible. 'How to Obtain' *This weapon is available when you start playing. *It can be scavenged during missions ranging from level 1 up to level 5. *A Recoilless variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-02 Supply Box. *A Quick Action variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-03 Supply Box. *An''' Extended Recoilless''' variant of this weapon can be looted from a HERC-01-01 Supply Box. 'Variants' *'Civilian' *'Clean' *'Clean Old' *'Damaged' *'Damaged Civilian' *'Damaged Old' *'Damaged Quick Load' *'Damaged Rusty Action' *'Dampened Old' *'Dampened Rusty Action' *'Dirty' *'Dirty Old' *'Dirty Polished' *'Extended Old' *'Extended Rusty Action' *'Generic' *'Loud' *'Loud Old' *'Loud Rusty Action' *'Maintained Old' *'Maintained Rusty Action' *'Polished' *'Old' *'Quiet Old' *'Quiet Rusty Action' *'Rusty Action' *'Sighted Old' *'Slow' *'Slow Old' *'Slow Rusty Action' *'Stabilized Old' *'Stabilized Rusty Action' *'Stock' *'Unwieldy' *'Unwieldy Old' *'Unwieldy Quick Load' *'Unwieldy Rusty Action' *'Clean Quick Load' *'Damaged Quick Action' *'Dampened' *'Dampened Modified' *'Maintained' *'Maintained Civilian' *'Quick Load' *'Quiet' *'Quiet Polished' *'Sighted Rusty Action' *'Stabilized' *'Stabilized Civilian' *'Stabilized Polished' *'Stabilized Stock' *'Unwieldy Quick Action' *'Unwieldy Recoilless' *'Clean Modified' *'Dampened Quick Load' *'Extended' *'Extended Quick Load' *'Balanced Sharpened' *'Modified' *'Quick Action' *'Quiet Quick Load' *'Recoilless' *'Sighted' *'Sighted Polished' *'Stabilized Quick Load' *'Dampened Modified' *'Dampened Quick Action' *'Dampened Recoilless' *'Extended Recoilless' *'Maintained Quick Action' *'Quiet Quick Action' *'Quiet Recoilless' *'Sighted Quick Load' *'Stabilized Recoilless' *'Extended Recoilless' *'Sighted Modified' *'Sighted Recoilless' Performance 'Pros' *Short reload time. *Fast firing rate. *Accurate. *Quietest of all the pistols (Except for suppressed pistols) *Available from the start. 'Cons' *Lowest stopping power of all the pistols. *Short range. *Small magazine. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Quick Action Lawson .22 Pistol (Unlocked with a level 1 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Quick Action Lawson .22 Pistol Recycling 'Trash' link=Grip x 1 link=Trigger System x 1 x 0-1 'Common' link=Grip x 1 link=Trigger System x 1 x 0-1 'Improved' link=Grip x 1 link=Trigger System x 1 x 0-3 'Uncommon' link=Grip x 1 x 1 x 1-5 'Rare' link=Grip x 1 link=Trigger System x 1 x 2-6 'Very Rare' link=Grip x 1 link=Trigger System x 1 x 3-6 Trivia *The Lawson .22, together with the Manning .22 and the IGNIS-MP 22 are the first Rimfire-cartridge firearms in The Last Stand Installment. *The 22/45 actually has a magazine size of 10 rounds, while the Lawson only has 7 rounds. Gallery LAWSONINGAMEPIC.png|A SURVIVOR EQUIPPED WITH A LAWSON .22. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols